Coming Back Original.
by Alan Smithee
Summary: Quistis has a secret, and only Seifer can help her get it. Part one of...eh, who cares, it's a QUIEFER! You all love Quiefers! Review this piece!


Coming Back Original.  
  
The sorceress had finally been defeated. While the Garden partied, Quistis stayed towards the back.  
  
"So, I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" she thought as she looked toward her student and his new-found love. "You'd rather have some silly little bitch than a hottie like me?" Quistis looked towards Rinoa with a strange mixture of rage, hostility, and a small bit of disappointment. "Eh, it's your own fault. I can't blame you for being an idiot…why else do you think I had to hack into your files to get you into SeeD?" She smiled sweetly to herself, as if amused by this. "You're just an idiot…If only there were some way to get your mind back on the girl it's supposed to be towards…"  
  
"Quisty! I've been looking all over for you…wanna dance?" Quistis looked over to see Zell running towards her. "I mean, come on…we saved the world, we deserve to be out there…" Zell asked.  
  
"Hmmm…" Quistis thought as she sized the young SeeD up. "Would this be able to jolt him back into his senses? I mean, this is Zell, so you've got to figure he'd look at it through the 'What the Fuck is up with her?' motive…but on the other hand, he'd probably look at it as showing pity for Zell, which would be a bad thing…oh, hyne, why not hope for the best for me…" Quistis looked up. "I will…", only to see Zell walking to the dance floor with an attractive girl she recognized from the library staff. "Oh, sorry, maybe next time…" Zell shouted.  
  
"DAMMIT…first I lose out on a sure-fire way to get Squall's mind back on me…then to make matters worse, I'm shot down by fucking ZELL, of all people…I need to get back in the game somehow…Ah, I'll just get into it with an easy boost, then I'll work my way up…" Quistis looked around, then finally saw her "Trepies" dancing together. "Finally, those little freaks have some use to them…" Quistis walked over to the three, and pulled the male one out of them. "Hey, what'd you do that…for?" The Trepie asked. "Come on, you're going to dance with me…" Quistis replied.  
  
"Hey, he was dancing with us…" the other Trepies asked.  
  
"Oh, come on, like you two wouldn't sell Garden out to Ultimecia to get into my panties…" Quistis muttered.  
  
"What'd you just say?" They asked.  
  
"I said, Like you two wouldn't sell Garden out to get into my panties…" Quistis replied.  
  
"Oh…carry on then…" The girls headed to the side while Quistis led the boy as close to Squall and Rinoa as she could get. As she headed there, she started to dance a dance with her fan that would get them both arrested for lewd conduct in 25 states (and a couple of provinces, here or there.) While she was dancing, she looked around the room. The general things were occurring…other nameless cadets dancing, that idiot running laps around the dance floor…Cid and Edea talking to the Discipline Committee…. "Oh shit…they actually let them in here again?" Quistis thought. She thought back to all the stuff Seifer did…becoming Knight to their arch-rival…having serious problems with Squall to the point of the two hating each other… "Hold up…I think I just thought of an idea…" Quistis smiled deviously, pushed her dance partner to the side, and walked seductively over to Seifer.  
  
"Long time, no see…" Quistis said to Seifer.  
  
"Um, Instructor…could you give me a second, I need to get back in here…" Seifer replied.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Seifer. Go right along, I'll work on Cid for you…" Edea replied.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Seifer…I know there's something you could get out of this…" Quistis replied as she showed her stuff towards him. However, Seifer looked out towards Squall and Rinoa dancing.  
  
"Oh, I think there is…"Seifer replied.  
  
"Then it's settled. YOU. DANCE FLOOR. NOW." Quistis replied.  
  
"Hey, bitch! That's what I'm supposed to say!" Fujin yelled at the two. The two headed over to where Squall and Rinoa were dancing. The two started off slowly, but soon tried to out-do the dance routine their prey was doing. Every so often, Quistis would look towards them, while Seifer would look and blow a kiss towards their direction. Pretty soon, the dancers were watching the two.  
  
"Yes, that's it…you know you want this…" Quistis thought as they started. Within a few minutes, Squall and Rinoa were outclassed. Quistis then proceeded to finish it off by heading into a dance not seen on Balamb's shores (well, not since Kobe Tai had came to the local strip club for a week…)  
  
"So, I really am a great instructor. Even my dance was perfect…" Quistis shot to Squall. "Oh, yeah…he's going to be eating out of my hand by the end of the week…or eating out something a bit lower…" Quistis thought.  
  
"Yes, very good…I guess I have room to go with…you da man…" Squall replied. "Dammit…I'm the commander…I should be center of attention…" Squall thought.  
  
"Squall! Stop that…thinking! We need to show them up!" Rinoa said. "That…little…bitch…" she thought.  
  
"Come on, Seifer, let's go…you need some 'private tutoring…'" Quistis shouted as they walked off.  
  
"Phew. Finally, they're out of here…" Squall thought to himself. 


End file.
